


Leon + Bad Curry = Bad Times

by trashytummiez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Belly Rubs, Burping, Comfort, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Gay, I Ship It, M/M, Nausea, Pokemon, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: This is a sick fic I wrote based off of a drawing done by squidbiscuit on tumblr.  Leon has eaten some bad curry and it's making him feel incredibly nauseous.  So Raihan tries his hardest to comfort his boyfriend.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Leon + Bad Curry = Bad Times

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr page. Follow if you want to provide suggestions for more fics!
> 
> https://trashytummiez.tumblr.com/

It was hard to tell if Leon was groaning or if that was his stomach, but either way, to Raihan, it sounded sour and unpleasant. The two of them were in bed together, they’d long since eaten their dinner but something clearly wasn’t sitting right for Leon. His stomach was especially noisy all night, but Leon kept trying to insist to his boyfriend that the curry was just hotter than usual, but Raihan knew that wasn’t true. He ate the same curry and his own stomach wasn’t bothering him.

Leon’s bare back was turned to Raihan, maybe so he could try and stifle the worst of his gurgling stomach. But for as intense as their rivalry was when they were trainers, as lovers, Raihan was a very tender and loving boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Leon’s hips and gently tugged him close. His hands rested against Leon’s stomach, which did feel a little bit puffier than Leon’s normal, firmer six-pack felt. And with his hands wrapped around Leon’s belly, Raihan could feel it churn intensely under his fingertips.

“That sounds awful,” Raihan frowned.

“Hulp, feels awful,” Leon mumbled which was completely out of character from his normally charismatic and confident way of talking. He groaned some more when his gut gurgled so hard that it made him actually recoil in bed with a groan of pain. 

“Hope you don’t have a bug,” Raihan said with concern. He tenderly rubbed Leon’s belly to try and calm it down. He was careful as possible, rubbing slowly and gently, as if barely drifting his fingers across Leon’s oddly warm middle. 

Leon shivered, both from pleasure but also from a wave of nausea hitting him. He swallowed hard but tried to relax. It was not an easy thing to do. In fact, his belly was giving him such grief that tears were starting to form from the corners of his eyes. 

Raihan grimaced when he heard and felt that stomach gurgle such a painfully acidic-sounding bubbling. Leon’s gut was churning a storm and it wasn’t doing him any favors. But he needed to be there for his boyfriend, so he kept trying to calm Leon’s belly down, rubbing it with more focus. His palm ran side to side, swaying Leon’s stomach slowly in a hope of dispelling the cramps.

Leon’s cheeks puffed for a moment and he blew to the side. He did it again and groaned. It was like a cross between burping and exhaling, but his stomach was just too hitched and tightened for anything to come up the right way. Leon gently rubbed his aching belly alongside Raihan and groaned to himself. His stomach felt unpleasantly heavy, even though he usually ate way more than he did that night and tended to feel just fine. The sickness was literally weighing his gut down, making it feel like it was heavier than it actually was. 

He wanted to burp so badly and try and get some of the pressure out of his stomach, but it was such a mess in there that every attempt made his gullet lurch, like something else was going to come up with the residual gas. 

“Oolph, mrph, feels awful...”

“Shhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Raihan insisted gently. While one hand continued to gently caress Leon’s belly, the other drifted higher and started rubbing Leon’s broad, athletes chest. He exhaled shakily, like the rubbing against his bare chest was helping to ease his throat a little. 

They laid in bed together with Raihan wrapped around Leon’s backside. He rested his chin against Leon’s shoulder and hissed his neck affectionately. Raihan was trying to comfort Leon as best as he could, rubbing that grumbling stomach up and down to his underbelly, just before his boxers waistband. 

Leon hiccuped deeply while his stomach bubbled even more aggressively. He covered his mouth and hiccuped again. This time, his belly hitched, like it was tied into a knot. 

“...O-Oh crap...f-feels like...”

He hiccuped sharply again. Suddenly, Leon sat up from the bed, holding his mouth with one hand and grabbing his aching belly with the other. Getting up so fast was a mistake, because it caused what felt like a wave in his stomach splashing against the front of his belly. And that kind of nausea was just too much to stomach a second longer. 

With a look of panic in his eyes, Leon rushed out from the bedroom in only his boxers and rushed to the bathroom. He hugged the toilet and spat into it, whining some more. Raihan frowned anxiously and got up from the bed, shirtless but wearing sweatpants. He headed over to the bathroom and found a whimpering Leon hugging the toilet bowl and hiccuping repeatedly They were these wet, lurching hiccups.

_“Hic! Hic!_ Ooooh God... _hic! Hic!_ ” Leon whined, hiccuping again and again. Until a sharp hiccup turned into a rolling belch. _“Hiccuuuu **UUURRRP!!!”**_

And with that wet, rumbling burp, Leon spewed the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Raihan recoiled with disgust, hearing Leon vomit intensely into the toilet. In truth, Raihan was really sensitive to that sort of thing, always getting sick himself at the mere thought of someone throwing up. 

  
But seeing Leon so vulnerable, he instead held his long purple hair up, keeping it from sinking into the toilet and rubbed his back gently. “...Th-That’s it, l-let it out,” Raihan tried to assure Leon without sounding too grossed out. He wasn’t doing a good job.

  
When the contents of his stomach stopped spewing out of him, Leon huffed in a breathless fashion. Since he’d already thrown up, he didn’t bother being delicate. Instead, Leon grabbed his belly and pressed into it firmly, then let out a really deep, rumbling burp. Leon huffed, then gulped down some air, so he could force it back up in the form of an even larger and louder belch, which he let out right into the toilet, making it reverberate forcefully. 

  
As soon as that gross but impressive burp ended, Leon lurched and let out a third burp, this one a really wet, disgusting-sounding belch. And with it, a stream of vomit spewed out of his mouth as he lurched his head into the toilet and puked profusely. Raihan clenched his eyes shut, trying hard not to think about it while he kept rubbing Leon’s back. He was doing his best not to breathe right now, but thought it might be a tad insensitive to start spraying the place.

  
By the time the bile stopped expelling from Leon’s mouth, he felt utterly dazed. He almost slumped against the toilet itself, spitting into it a few more times before moaning with exhaustion. 

  
“...OoooOOoooh man, that was awful,” Leon mumbled, flushing the toilet and spitting into it again with a pained whine. “...I’m s-sorry...”  
But Raihan just rubbed his back some more and gave it a few gentle packs. “Don’t be sorry. I hate seeing you so miserable,” Raihan said gently, while still keeping his hair up. “Do you at least feel better?”

  
Leon nodded weakly.

  
“...Did you get it all out?”

  
With a weak huff, Leon massaged his churning stomach firmly. “...Don’t know...stomach feels less-hurp-gurgly, but... _ **Huuuuurrrp!!”**_ Leon burped into the toilet and thankfully, this time, just air came up, but it was the kind of burp that sounded like more than air was coming, especially when Leon started whining even more, almost sounding like he wanted to cry.

  
Raihan sighed but despite that, rested his hand on Leon’s shoulder. “Well, until you get it all out and feel better, I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Leon weakly blinked a few tears away and finally said, “...L-Love you...”

In spite of the unpleasantness, Raihan smiled softly and brushed Leon’s long purple hair away from his face and caressed his cheek. “Love you too...” His face soured a little though. “...In health and, ugh, and in sickness...”


End file.
